Recuerdo a un fantasma
by MariaLestrange23
Summary: Mi quinto fic! Pero esta vez tratará de Beetlejuice! Qué tardes tan felices pasaba viendo esos dibujos animados... ¿Qué habrá sido de Beetlejuice y Lydia desde entonces? Reencuentros, celos, una fiesta... y quién sabe qué más! ;) Espero que les guste (Rated M por el lenguaje XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Beetlejuice lamentablemente no me pertenece, pero lo adoro desde pequeña ^^**

CAPÍTULO 1

Lydia Deetz, una joven con ya 23 años, cuya infancia seguro hubiera sido envidiada por muchísimas personas, se encontraba en su habitación sentada sobre la cama con un libro de Psicología entre las manos leyendo con el ceño fruncido.

-La amnesia… ¿será que yo padezco de eso? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar bien lo que viví siendo no tan pequeña? Sé que era muy feliz, que lo pasaba en grande con alguien… pero salvo Bertha y Prudence no tenía más amigos, y ellas no son tan divertidas…

Pensando todavía en eso, cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir a dar una vuelta con su bicicleta. La tarde era soleada en Winter River, un pueblo tranquilo en el que nunca pasaba nada interesante. Al menos no hasta ese día.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lydia había pedaleado sin percatarse de que iba en dirección al cementerio, pero bueno, ¿por qué no?

Dejó la bicicleta en la entrada y pasó dentro, atravesando la verja oxidada algo llamó su atención. No muy lejos de ella vislumbró a una mujer de unos 70 y muchos parada y fumando frente a la tumba del que fue su psicólogo hace muchos años, el hombre murió hace apenas dos días.

La mujer se giró como percibiéndola y sonriendo le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Extrañada la joven obedeció, quizá necesitaba algo.

- Hola Lydia, que grande estás ya.- dijo la mujer sonriéndole y dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

- Ho-hola… ¿La conozco?

- Algún día nos teníamos que conocer, pero en otras circunstancias muy distintas… yo sí te conozco, soy Juno.

- ¿Y qué quería?- la mujer volvió a fumar pero esta vez algo llamo la atención de Lydia, el humo salía del cuello de la tal Juno y esta se limitó a subirse un poco el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor.

- Por favor, tutéame. Estoy aquí para comprobar algo sobre ti, pero no te asustes, solo quería hacerte unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Emm… vale, esto es muy raro, pero de acuerdo, pregúntame.

- Lydia, ¿sabes quién es ese señor que está ahí enterrado?- dijo señalando la lápida del último difunto.

- Sí… James, mi psicólogo infantil.

- Muy bien… ¿sabes por qué te llevaron al psicólogo cuando eras pequeña?- la muchacha se quedó totalmente en blanco, ¡No lo sabía!

- Pues… la verdad…

- ¿Recuerdas a tu mejor amigo?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué amigo?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, la joven no recordaba mucho de su infancia y todas las preguntas se estaban centrando en eso.

- Tu amigo fantasma, tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Fantasma?, Dios mío… sí, recuerdo a un fantasma… vaya, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me acordaba de mi amigo imaginario… Un momento, ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó alejándose un poco de la mujer.

- Lydia… tus padres te enviaron al psicólogo… ¡para que le olvidaras! ¡Él existía de verdad!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Mediante hipnosis! ¡El psicólogo me lo ha dicho!

- ¡Usted está loca! ¡Él no ha podido decirle eso! ¡Está muerto!

- ¡Y yo!

Juno se quitó el pañuelo y le enseño su cuello rajado por el cual seguía saliendo el humo del tabaco, la joven se tapó la boca con las manos horrorizada y salió corriendo a por la bici. La tomó y volvió a casa sin si quiera mirar atrás. Juno volvió al No-mundo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la muchacha llegó a su casa entró al estudio de su padre despertándolo de su sillón de cuero.<p>

- ¡No estaba dormido!- dijo enderezándose asustado, miró a su hija y se tranquilizó.- ¿Qué ocurre calabacita?

- ¿Por qué me llevasteis al psicólogo de pequeña, papá?

- Uy… pues hija mía, yo… ¡fue cosa de tu madre!

- Dímelo, papá. ¿Qué pasó tan grave como para que me llevarais allí a dejarme hipnotizar?- dijo cruzándose de brazos muy enfadada.

- Pues… salías mucho y durante horas con ese amigo tuyo tan raro, la verdad no nos daba muy buena espina… era más mayor que tú y nos daba miedo que te hiciera "algo", te miraba a veces con una intensidad que…

- Entonces… ¿le visteis? ¿no era imaginario?

- Claro que le vimos, venía muy a menudo, Beetleman se llamaba o algo así, y me daba unos sustos…

- ¿Beet…Beetleman?

Algo hizo click en su cabeza. Imágenes borrosas arremolinándose en su cabeza, de las que parecía distinguir a un hombre, de cabello rubio y traje a rayas, una risa alocada en la lejanía y una voz pidiéndole las 3 "B".

- Sí, aunque a Delia no conseguía asustarla como a mí, la que sí la aterrorizaba era su hija, bastante fea por cierto, Betty no sé qué…- dijo rascándose la cabeza pensando a ver si lo recordaba.

En ese momento Delia entró canturreando con una bandeja con un zumo de naranja y unas galletas para Charles, quien al verla dejó de rascarse la cabeza y gritó contento: ¡Eso es! ¡Betty Juice!

Delia dejó caer la bandeja sobresaltada por el grito de su marido y por el nombre que había escuchado.

Lydia salió corriendo a la habitación sin decir nada, cerró la puerta y se acercó al tocador mirando al espejo… estaba de pie muy nerviosa, su corazón latía descontrolado. Las ganas de llorar eran insuperables.

- Beetlejuice…- las lágrimas caían calientes por sus mejillas.- Beetlejuice…- La joven cubrió su rostro y más lagrimas cayeron.- Beetlejuice!

Lydia sollozaba temblando mientras lo hacía, pero su temblor terminó al sentir unas manos tremendamente heladas se posaban en sus hombros y la giraban hacia él. El fantasma la miró con cariño diciendo en voz baja "it's showtime" y ella se lanzó a abrazarle como si no fuera a dejarle marchar otra vez, el fantasma correspondió apretándola contra él permitiéndose cerrar los ojos mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello.

- Lo sien-siento mucho, te bloquearon de mi mente y no…

- Shhh… Lyds, lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí, ven.- dijo cortando el abrazo para agarrarla de la mano y así llevarla a que se acomodaran en la cama.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando ya sentados él limpió una lágrima con su dedo y habló:

- ¿Has conocido a Juno?

- Sí…- contestó con el ceño algo fruncido.- Me dio un susto…

- Ah, ¿sí?, bueno, no te preocupes nena, ya se la devolveré.- dijo sonriendo con malicia, haciendo reír a su amiga.- Juno estaba harta de mí porque yo quería verte, no aguantaba más, y he hecho de su no-vida un infierno ahí abajo. Tú no me invocabas, por lo que ella no me hizo caso de aparecerse en este mundo e invocarme a mí aquí para que viniera a verte porque pensaba que no querías estar conmigo.

- ¡Pero yo sí quería estar contigo!- Interrumpió repentinamente en voz alta haciendo que Beetlejuice diera una carcajada y se acercase más a ella.

- Ya lo sé, preciosa, pero como iba diciendo, cuando el cabrón de tu psicólogo murió y dijo que era de aquí, Juno le preguntó por ti de mi parte… ¡entonces él confesó que me borro de tu cabeza! ¡A mí! ¡El fantasma de los fantasmas! Es por eso que la convencí y vino a buscarte.

Lydia sonrió con tristeza, habían perdido mucho tiempo, tanto que incluso le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con él como si nada.

Beetlejuice había vivido un auténtico infierno durante esos años _sin ella_. Allí en el No-mundo no tenía muchos seguidores, los pocos que le tenían aprecio como Jacques por ejemplo, no le aportaba nada de la diversión que él quería, no había esa complicidad como la que tenía con _ella_… ellos eran "Beetlejuice y Lydia".

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Lyds?- comenzó algo nervioso mirándola con mucha intensidad a los ojos.- Sé que piensas que ha pasado mucho tiempo, tú ya estas más mayor y como nos divertíamos antes ya no será igual, pero… me gustaría hacer una fiesta en mi casa ahora que nos hemos reencontr…

Pero antes de terminar la frase la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció un joven de cabello negro, llevaba el flequillo tapándole un ojo, un piercing en el labio y lo que parecía ser… ¿rimmel?

- ¿Qué es eso?- susurró Beetlejuice mirándolo con recelo. Lydia se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hasta él. El chico la tomó de la mano besándosela provocando que el fantasma echase humo literalmente por las orejas.

- ¡Robert! ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola my lady… Venía a ver qué hacías, no sabía que estabas…- observó a Beetlejuice quien hacía como que se metía los dedos para vomitar y luego volvió a mirarla.- ocupada.- Lydia volteó a verle, carraspeó y éste puso cara de bueno.

- Sí… es un amigo mío de la infancia.

- Bueno, como sea, ¿vendrás mañana al cine conmigo?

- Hijo de…

- ¡Beetleman!

En este punto de la conversación el fantasma hizo aparecer una estampita para disimular: "Hijo de… Dios… perdóname todos mis pecados, pues estoy muy arrepentido de matar emos, amen"

- ¿Qué ha di…?

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Que bromista es, verdad! Venga, pues mañana nos veremos en el cine, Robert.

- Que bien… hasta mañana entonces, dulce.- El chico salió lanzándole una mirada asesina a Beetlejuice, quien se la devolvió agrandando anormalmente los ojos para asustarle y éste cerró la puerta más rápido al salir.

- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Beetlejuice?! ¡No ha estado bien!- regañó cruzada de brazos.

- Ay Lyds… cómo echaba de menos tus broncas.- dijo levantándose yendo hacia ella.- No sabía que tenías novio.

- ¡No es mi novio!- contestó picada. Él puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Pues sé mi novia entonces!

Poner un tomate al lado de la cara de Lydia era como ver otro solo que con ojos, nariz, boca… Beetlejuice se empezó a reír y ella se lo tomó a broma y empezó a reírse con nerviosismo.

- He hecho que te lo pensaras, ¿ehhh?

- Já, no seas tonto, no saldría contigo ni de cachondeo.- ahora colocó los brazos en jarras mirándolo con suficiencia. No conseguiría hacerle de rabiar.

- Nena, no mientas, me estás diciendo que si yo te agarro así…- Metió sus brazos entre los de ella y la acercó hacia él, dándose cuenta él mismo de que la broma ya no era tan inocente.- No… sientes… nada?

- ¿Sabes qué siento Beetlejuice?- dijo con voz sensual acercándose a su oído, este se quedó rígido como un palo.

- ¿Qué…?

- Beetlejuice…- volvió a ronronearle.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡BEETLEJUICE!

Y este desapareció y apareció en su propia casa.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Me la ha jugado!- dijo algo alterado.- Bueno… espero que vuelva a llamarme…

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo! Dejad reviews que son gratis! que tengan un buen día ^^**

**MaríaLestrange23**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Beetlejuice lamentablemente no me pertenece, pero lo adoro desde pequeña ^^**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2<p>

* * *

><p>Winter River amanecía con un sol radiante esa mañana de octubre, próxima a Halloween. Lydia se levantó muy animada no solo porque faltase un día, sino porque tenía ganas de ver a Beetlejuice. La forma en la que le mandó por la noche al No-Mundo daría lugar a que la cara del hombre no tuviera precio.<p>

Lydia se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros oscuros, sus botas negras y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Se dejó el pelo suelto y aclarando su voz se acercó al espejo.

- Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, ¡Beetlejuice!

El hombre al otro lado del espejo apareció con su característico traje a rayas y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Lyds, lo que me hiciste anoche no tuvo nombre… no sé si quiero verte.- _Aunque con esa ropa…_ pensó.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ven aquí!- estiró el brazo y agarró a Beetlejuice para sacarle del espejo. Pero este fue más hábil y le agarró su mano y la metió a ella con él.

- ¡Beetlej…!

- Shhh, nena, me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios pero será mejor que no lo digas.- dijo pícaramente tapándole la boca.- como iba diciendo antes de que tu amiguito emo-rroide nos interrumpiera, quería celebrar una fiesta aquí en mi casa por nuestro reencuentro.

La muchacha se quitó la mano de su amigo y dejó de mirarle para ver la casa. Se encontraban en medio del comedor, había una chimenea, un sofá, una mesa con 4 sillas solitarias tapizadas en terciopelo rojo y muchas, muchas telarañas.

- Me gusta este sitio Bj, pero hoy no puedo, tengo que ir al cine con Robert…- le miró apenada, la verdad que no tenía ganas de ir con él a ver una película, le gustaba más la idea de su mejor amigo.

- Está bien… pero cámbiate de ropa si vas a salir con él.

- Uhm? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- preguntó mirándose de arriba abajo.

- ¿De verdad quieres oírlo, nena?

- ¡Eres un descarado!- dijo acercándose a él para encararlo.

- ¡Y tú estás muy rica!- dijo relamiéndose frente a su cara.

- ¡Me voy a casa!

- ¡Pues te llevo!

- ¡Pues muy bien!

Jacques pasaba por delante de la ventana de la casa de Beetlejuice y toco el timbre de la puerta haciendo que se separasen.

- Oh la la, ¿que son esos gritos?- dijo entrando.- ¡Lydiaaaa! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Cuánto tiempo mon cheri!

- ¡Jacques! ¡Qué bien te veo!- se acercó a él dándole un abrazo a su… columna. Jacques dejó de sonreír y la miró con preocupación.

- Ay queguida, menos mal que pog fin has vuelto pog aquí, Beetlejuice estaba hecho una miegda…

- Sí, sí, ale, vuélvete a tu casa que Lydia se tiene que ir ya para preparar su "cita".- dijo empujando molesto al esqueleto, quien les miró extrañado.

- ¿Cita?- miró a Beetlejuice y luego a ella.- pego si yo pensaba que vosotgos…- pero no pudo continuar porque el fantasma le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡No es una cita Beetlejuice! Pero tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, aquí el tiempo pasa más deprisa.

- Está bien Lyds… te acompañaré.- "pero no solo a la puerta" pensó, "también al cine".

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó la joven trayendo de vuelta a la realidad al fantasma.

- ¿Eh? Ah… no, nada, pensaba en algo gracioso. Vamos.

Beetlejuice la llevó hasta la puerta del armario de Lydia que daba a ambos mundos, cuando lydia abrió la puerta y entró, ésta tardó un poco más en cerrarse y Beetlejuice ya no estaba ahí.

Ya en su habitación, la muchacha miró a su reloj y horrorizada se dio cuenta de que faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que la película empezara. Robert seguramente ya se encontraría allí.

Rápidamente se quitó la camiseta sintiendo un repentino escalofrío, pero no había tiempo para eso, por lo que corrió a ponerse una camiseta de color rojo sangre de media manga, se pintó los labios del mismo color y se marchó a toda prisa.

Lydia dejó la bicicleta enganchada y asegurada con un candado, llegaba 5 minutos tarde según su reloj. Robert estaba con las entradas en la mano de espaldas a ella.

- Robert, perdón por…- este se giró interrumpiéndola, intentando poner cara de que no pasaba nada.

- Vaya, dichosos los ojos, pensaba que no vendrías.- dijo con retintín.

- Perdona, estaba con Beetleman y no me di cuenta de la hora que era.

- Vamos, ¿que con él el tiempo pasa volando para ti?- preguntó sin poder disimular que estaba enfadándose. Beetlejuice que estaba viendo y escuchando todo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Lydia asintió sonrojada.

- Bueno, vayamos dentro.

Lydia entró seguida de cerca por Beetlejuice en apariencia invisible, detrás Robert llevaba los puños apretados, dándole las entradas arrugadas al de la taquilla.

Cuando Beetlejuice vio que irían a ver una película romántica le dieron ganas de vomitar. "A Lydia no le gustan estas películas, idiota". Pensó mirando al acompañante de la muchacha. El fantasma se sentó justo detrás de ellos conjurando un cucurucho de palomitas, afortunadamente en el cine no había mucha gente, estarían todos preparando las cosas de Halloween.

La película trataba de dos amigos que jugaban de pequeños, pero que por circunstancias de la vida, el niño tiene que mudarse con sus padres a otra ciudad y la niña pasa las tardes asomándose desde la ventana de su habitación al jardincito donde pasaban aquellos maravillosos ratos juntos. Pero otra vez el destino vuelve a actuar y cuando pasan los años coinciden en una cena que organizan las empresas en las que ambos trabajan y surge la chispa.

- Ay…- suspiró la pelinegra sintiéndose identificada con su situación con Beetlejuice.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su acompañante distrayéndola de la pantalla repentinamente.

- Nada, es solo que me recordó algo.

- ¿A algo o a alguien?- insistió el chico.

- A mi reencuentro con Bee…- comenzó a decir sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

- ¿Siempre Beetleman, eh?- escupió de golpe. -¿Dónde demonios estaba Beetleman todos estos años, Lydia? Yo sí he estado a tu lado.

- Robert, ¿qué estás diciendo? Beetleman ha sido siempre mi mejor amigo. Si no ha estado ha sido porque no podía, ahora en cambio sí.

- ¡Pues no quiero que esté!- el fantasma contemplaba divertido con la boca llena de palomitas los celos que tenía el chico, pero le cambio la cara cuando vio a Lydia temblando de ira.

- ¡Pues yo sí quiero que esté!- le gritó Lydia poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la fila en la que estaba.- ¡Y no me des a elegir entre él o tú porque ganaría él! ¡Siempre ganaría él!

Beetlejuice tragó de golpe sorprendido sin apenas masticar lo que tenía en la boca, le plantó el cucurucho en la cabeza al estúpido ese sin fijarse en que éste se puso a mirar como loco a ver quién había hecho eso y salió tras la muchacha a toda prisa.

Lydia cogió la bicicleta, de lo agitada que estaba comenzó a pedalear demasiado rápido como para darse tiempo a reaccionar frente a un coche que venía de frente deslumbrándola con los faros.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente preparada para sentir el enorme impacto, pero lo único que sintió fue como si todo fuese a cámara lenta y unos brazos la agarraban y la echaban hacia el lado derecho de la carretera, haciéndoles rodar juntos hacia abajo.

Cuando por fin terminaron de rodar, el fantasma fue el primero en hablar.

- Joder Lyds, tienes que ir con más cuidado.- la muchacha, quien se encontraba encima agarrada a esa persona se separó un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Bee-Beetlejuice?

- El mismo- contestó tumbado debajo de ella mirándola.- no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿eh? Te voy a quitar la bicic…- Lydia se dejó caer sobre él agarrándole y llorando amargamente.

- Si no llegas a est-estar… yo…

- Pero estaba, nena, y siempre que quieras estaré.- dijo rodeándola con los brazos.- sobre todo si vas a estar así de cariñosa conmigo.

Lydia dejó escapar una risita por el comentario y comenzó a tranquilizarse. Cuando finalmente la joven volvió a la calma, ambos se levantaron y se agarraron de la mano para volver a casa, eso sí, en completo silencio, pues sin saberlo tenían la mente algo "ocupada" pensando cada uno en su acompañante.

Cuando llegaron al jardín del domicilio Beetlejuice chasqueó los dedos y la bicicleta apareció aparcada y sin un rasguño como si nada hubiera sucedido. Subieron a la habitación y se observaron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu cit… amigo?- rectificó mirando sus grandes y oscuros ojos.

- Ya no es mi amigo.- contestó molesta recordando lo que había pasado en el cine.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella tocándole por detrás de la cabeza en busca de algún golpe. -¿te duele algo?

- No, no, caí sobre algo blando- bromeó la muchacha sonrojada haciéndolo sonreír.

- Me alegro nena.- dijo acercándose al espejo, pero ella le tomo la mano volteándolo.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A mi casa, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó con picardía.

- Jajaja, ¿no había una fiesta?- Beetlejuice frunció el ceño.

- Sí, pero como saldrías con eso la suspendí. No iba a hacerla sin ti.

- ¿Pero lo tenías todo preparado, no?

- Sí, solo era cuestión de llamar a los vecinos, aunque no sé si llamar a Ginger, se pone un poco psicópata con el baile….

- Pues si quieres mientras que me doy una ducha…- Beetlejuice se relamió con lujuria fantaseando con esa imagen.- ¡Beetlejuice!

- ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento, Lyds! Vale, voy llamándoles, te espero allí.- sin si quiera pensarlo sino que fue algo automático, él se acercó, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y desapareció chasqueando los dedos.

Lydia inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla preguntándose por qué su corazón latía tan rápido en ese momento, y entre pregunta y pregunta se acercó al armario y sacó un vestido que reservaba para una ocasión especial. Entró al baño con él y con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Esa fiesta quizás resolvería esa pregunta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Beetlejuice lamentablemente no me pertenece, pero lo adoro desde pequeña ^^**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3 Y FINAL<p>

* * *

><p>Beetlejuice estaba más nervioso de lo normal, ya todo estaba listo. Jacques, Ginger, El Monstruo de al lado, su novia monstrua también e incluso Poopsie, el perro que tanto odiaba estaba ahí, ¡con su novia canina!<p>

La chimenea estaba encendida, había muchas velas encendidas por toda la estancia y la música sonaba bien alta.

- Beetlejuice. Pog el amog de Dios, ¿quiegues dejag de dag vueltas? ¡Vas a hundig el suelo!

- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Si va a venir.- le dijo Ginger intentando tranquilizarle.

- Está bien, picaré algo.- agarro un buen puñado de escarabajos y la casa retumbó cuando los masticó.

- Jodeg, Beetlejuice, si fuega una mujeg no te daguia un beso ni de bgoma, mon die, ¡qué asco!

- Sabes Jacques, por una vez tienes razón… ¡voy a ducharme y lavarme los dientes!

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, incluso los monstruos dejaron de hablar de golpe cuando escucharon lo que el fantasma dijo. El timbre de la puerta sonó y el esqueleto fue a abrir.

* * *

><p><p>

El fantasma estaba impecable, pero su sonrisa seguía rompiendo igualmente el espejo del cuarto de baño. "lo sé, soy rompedor" se dijo arreglando el espejo con un chasquido de dedos.

Cuando volvió al salón se quedó paralizado. En mitad del mismo habían formado como una especie de pista de baile donde Jacques bailaba con Ginger (teniéndola en brazos), El Monstruo con su Monstrua, y los perritos también.

Solo había una persona que no bailaba, _ella. _Llevaba un vestido negro de cuero por encima de las rodillas, y un broche de araña sujetándole el pelo.

- Wow, Lydia… estás impresionante.- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.- ¿Bailas conmigo?

- Es un baile de parejas Beetlejuice…- le susurró en el oído. El fantasma se quedó tan tieso que intervino Jacques para ayudar.

- ¡Cambio de paguejas!- gritó el esqueleto cogiendo a Lydia. Ginger saltó sobre el fantasma.

- Que soso eres hijo mío. ¡Baila!

El fantasma comenzó a moverse torpemente con la cara de Ginger mirándolo de cerca en plan psicópata. "Beetlejuice, como no te pongas las pilas y bailes con ella ¡te pico! ¡sigue bailando!".- le susurró la araña haciéndole tragar sonoramente.

- ¡Lydia, te ves hegmosísima! Pego pegdona la indiscregción… ¿cómo es que tuviste una cita? ¿Tienes novio?

- ¿Novio? No, no, era un amigo que me invitó al cine, pero ya ni somos amigos.

- Pues… me alego pogque no sé si Beetlejuice lo llevaguia muy bien…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tú no le viste estos años llogando pog los guincones, pego nosotgos sí. Beetlejuice tiene una pegsonalidad fuegte, pego cuando pasagon días sin que le llamagas se hundió, no ega el mismo, cgeo que tú egues necesaguia paga él en su "vida".

- ¿Por eso te extrañó tanto lo de mi supuesta cita?

- Clagooo, pog que él…

- ¡CAMBIO DE PAREJAS!- Gritó el monstruo y Jacques fue empujado por Beetlejuice para agarrar a Lydia.

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti.

La música se paró de golpe, hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que todos dejaron de bailar, Lydia se quedó quieta mirándole atentamente como buscando un atisbo de broma en su cara pero al no ser así, empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

- ¿Lo dices… en serio?

- Nena, nunca he dicho algo tan en serio como esto, créeme.

- Y… desde cuándo?

- Desde que supe que sin ti no era nada… no soy el fantasma de los fantasmas si no te tengo conmigo.- Lydia sin dejar de mirarlo levantó la mano sacándole la corbata de entre la chaqueta de rayas y tiró de él para susurrarle.

- Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, ¡Beetlejuice!- ante la mirada de todos, ambos desaparecieron de la fiesta y reaparecieron en el dormitorio de Lydia.- no esperarías que nuestro primer beso fuera delante de todo el mundo, ¿no?

- No nena, pero lo que sí espero es que lo disfrutes tanto como voy a hacer yo.- ambos sonrieron y se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, el beso más apasionado, sincero y cargado de sentimientos que dos personas podían regalarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la fiesta…<p>

- ¡PEGO QUÉ NAGUICES HA PASADO! ¡POG QUÉ SE HAN IDO! ¡NO ES JUSTO!

- Ni caso Jacques… ¡sigue bailando!

FIN

* * *

><p><p>

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Sé que el capitulo ha sido muy corto pero dejen sus reviews y que pasen un buen día! ^^

MaríaLestrange23


End file.
